The invention relates to tossing game targets. The invention provides improved tossing game targets which are readily connected and carried in pairs with their legs folded. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the problems of the prior art.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents:
Nichols in U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,920 and Parker in U.S. Pat. No. 922,717 disclose games.
Dear in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,955 discloses an apparatus for recovering projectiles.
Ziel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,969 discloses a baseball control developer and tester.
Janecka in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,239 discloses a collapsible display device.
Haney in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,650 discloses a collapsible tossing game target.
Tallent et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,996 and Booth et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,326 disclose ball target apparatus.
Bidema in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,274 discloses a baseball batting practice device.